In the days following the Time Paradox
by theSunlitEarth
Summary: Two days after the end of the Time Paradox, Artemis Fowl is certainly a much different person than before. But thoughts of lying to Holly still trouble him, even though they made peace. He still wonders about the kiss too...what was Holly's reason?


Artemis Fowl shut his PowerBook disconcertedly and rubbed his temples with his fingers. His thoughts weren't working properly today. He still very much regretted lying to Holly, even though he had made it up to her. Everything that had happened over the last few days had happened because of him. If only he hadn't tried to heal his mother, then everything would have gotten better. He wouldn't have had to lie to one of his best friends.

_But if I hadn't tried to heal mother, Holly would never have kissed me,_ he thought. The memory brought a different kind of smile to his lips than his usual mirthless grin. Ever since that day in the gorilla's cage he had wondered why Holly had done it. It wasn't as though they could actually be together, with him being human and her being an elf. But he still wondered if it would ever happen again, despite Holly's statement in the shuttle after he told her the truth.

_Thank goodness she doesn't actually hate me anymore. I don't know what I would do without her._

Artemis stood and briskly left his study in search of Butler. The giant bodyguard had been quiet over the past two days since they had found out that Opal Koboi had disappeared again. The Opal Koboi from the _past_. The current Opal was locked up in a high security prison cell somewhere underground; Artemis didn't have much of a desire to know _where_ the cell was. Opal had tried to kill him enough times already.

As Artemis descended the stairs into the main foyer of the mansion, he absently twisted the fairy communicator on his middle finger, disguised as a rather ostentatious ring. Only his mother knew that it was a fairy communicator, as she had wanted him to tell her everything about his escapades with Holly, Foaly, Mulch and Commander Root.

When his feet touched the main floor, Artemis refocused on his surroundings. He pictured the great room filled with fairies hoisting Neutrino hand guns, searching for their lost officer. He saw the suit of armor that Butler had worn when he fought off the troll that had rampaged the mansion. When he kidnapped Holly two, no five, years ago, he hadn't imagined that his best friend and bodyguard would almost get killed by a troll in his very dwelling.

_But enough dwelling on the past for now_, Artemis thought, making his way into the kitchen. Butler stood at the counter, chopping vegetables with a huge butcher knife. Artemis only let Butler prepare his meals now, ever since the past Opal had shape-shifted into Dr. Shalke's secretary, Miss Book. He just couldn't allow a stranger who may be Opal to prepare his meals; his food could be tainted.

Artemis took a seat on one of the bar stools that was in the kitchen, carefully making sure that there was nothing on the seat to ruin his rather expensive pants.

Butler looked at his young charge. "The food's almost ready Artemis"

Artemis shook his head. "I'm not wondering about the food. I want to know why you have been so quite lately."

Butler shrugged. "You know I don't like having these sorts of conversations Artemis."

Artemis was about to answer when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced at Butler who looked unperturbed. He turned to look behind him and saw nothing. He frowned. _Now my mind is playing tricks on me. _

"Everything alright Artemis?" Butler asked, sensing his friend's agitation.

"I thought I –" Artemis began to turn around when a figure shimmered into view in front of him.

"I should think you'd be used to it by now," Holly stated as he feet touched the ground. "But I must admit I do get a kick out of your confusion."

"Nice to see you too Holly," Artemis said ruefully. His expression changed in a second though. "Is there something wrong?"

Holly punched him gently on the shoulder. "Does something have to be wrong for me to have an excuse to come visit my two favourite Mud Men?" She looked at Butler. "Hey big guy."

Butler smiled and waved his knife in the air. "How've you been? You've got to give us an update. What about Opal? The one that isn't in custody obviously."

Holly sighed. "We haven't found her yet. Foaly is monitoring as many satellites as he has computer screens. We have recon officers constantly scouting and guards at every chute. She won't get through this time." Artemis noted the determination in her voice. It was what made her such an exceptional officer.

He still frowned though, the creases in his forehead deepening. "She's gotten away before though."

Holly nodded. "I know. She's a maniac. But I've been wondering, if her past self dies in this time, does she cease to exist completely?"

Artemis shrugged. "Truthfully, I don't know. Another mystery of the time paradox."

Holly sighed. "I don't know what we're supposed to do. She's outsmarted us so many times before, who's to say she won't do it again. But enough of that." She looked at Artemis. "How's your mother been?"

"Perfect," Artemis remarked. "It's as if there was never anything wrong with her in the first place." He paused as a thought crossed his mind. "You really shouldn't be here you know." He glanced up at the security camera anchored into the roof. "Who knows when one of my brothers could come charging in here."

"I think I have to get used to the fact that you aren't an only child anymore," Holly said. "Do you have somewhere where they won't go so we can talk?"

Artemis looked at her, questions in his mismatched eyes, but nodded. "Of course. We can go into my study. They aren't allowed in there. Too many wires and whatnot; mother is worried that they might electrocute themselves."

"Good," Holly exclaimed. She turned to Butler. "Sorry big guy but I need to talk to Artemis alone for a minute. Then I'll come visit with you."

"Just as long as you don't threaten him," Butler said, a joking twinkle in his otherwise serious eyes. "It is my duty to protect him after all."

Holly saluted him. "You have my word." She grinned widely.

Butler nodded once, grinning as well, then went back to making quick work of a carrot.

Artemis led Holly up to his study. His mind was still whirling with previous questions, but also new ones. What did Holly want to talk to him about? Did it have anything to do with the kiss?

He held the door for her and, once they were both in, locked it behind him so as to ensure that Myles and Beckett wouldn't get any ideas. He settled into his leather swivel chair, while Holly hovered a foot or so off the ground nervously.

"Holly?" Artemis asked. "Do you want to sit?" He got up and procured another chair from the corner of the room, tugging it over so it sat directly across from his seat.

Holly nodded and settled into the chair. "Really Artemis, this newfound chivalry is a bit confusing. When I first met you, I never thought that you'd go out of your way for someone else."

Artemis took his seat, still frowning, the creases in his forehead seemingly permanent. "I was a lot different then, as our ill-begotten trip through the time stream proved. In fact, I suppose I was a lot different just a couple days ago."

"Arty, you have to stop beating yourself up about it. I know I was mad, but I thought about it and I realized that I would have done the exact same thing if it was my mother who was in danger. And none of us expected Opal to be part of the equation. The time stream really messed things up so no one can put the blame for the incident on themselves. It was _all_ of our faults."

"No," Artemis shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. You did nothing but try to help me and I rewarded you with deceit."

Holly pushed herself off the chair and went over to Artemis. She placed her palm on his forehead, smoothing out the creases in the skin. A few blue sparks danced along the contact, removing the wrinkles that had begun when he was about eight. "You had a good reason. I've forgiven you, so can't you just forgive yourself and get on with things?"

Artemis sighed and looked into Holly's eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you. When I told you that you'd given mother Spelltropy, I felt as though my heart was breaking into pieces. It required all my willpower not to take it all back."

"But you told me the truth eventually."

"I couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn't, even if it meant losing you as a friend."

"You really have changed Artemis. I couple years ago, you would have had no trouble lying to me…or locking me in a cell in your house either." She pushed some hair out of his eyes. "We've been through way too much together for me not to forgive you. And I-I don't think I could live without you either."

Artemis held eye contact with Holly, mesmerized, not from magic, but from a sudden desire to have her with him all the time.

_But it would never work_, argued his rational self. _You are a human and she is an elf. She will outlive you by hundreds of years. What happens after you die? She'll just go find someone else._

"Holly, I…" Artemis trailed off. He almost never found himself at a loss of words, but now was one of those rare moments. His train of thought scattered as Holly reached up the slightest bit and pressed her lips to his. He certainly wasn't expecting this. She'd told him that it would never happen again, but here it was, happening. He felt her fingers tangling in his raven colored hair. Then she let go of him, stepping back and sitting on the chair again.

Artemis sat in his chair, confused, but happy. He glanced at Holly only to see that she was watching him, a slightly dazed look in her eyes.

"Holly?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it Mud Boy," she said, grinning. "And I mean _don't_ mention it. If Foaly knew…" she shook her head.

He grimaced. "I won't mention it. But I thought you said that my elf-kissing days were over."

"They were, but that was in the past. I've changed my mind since then. Besides, that was nearly five years ago, if I'm not mistaken."

"Four years and three hundred fifty-two days ago," Artemis corrected. "I am five days away from being fifteen which means that, at the time, I was ten years and eight days old."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Typical Artemis Fowl. Everything has to be figured out. Now, about that five days away from being fifteen…" she smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Holly, don't make a big deal about it, please. My parents will already do something ridiculously childish, I heard them talking about it."

Holly punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't eavesdrop on your parents Arty, it's a bad habit."

"I used to have cameras in their room too. I've toned down a bit."

"Yes, well, how would you feel if there was a camera and microphone in this room right now?"

Artemis's face turned red. "I see your point. Fine, I'll get rid of the microphones."

"Good," Holly grinned smugly, then got to her feet. "It seems I have a giant Mud Man to visit with. And don't worry," Holly said when she saw Artemis was about to say something. "I'll be careful, I won't let your brothers see me, etcetera, etcetera."

Artemis sighed and stood as well. "Very well. I have things to do anyway. Calls to be made, transactions arranged."

Holly shook her head. "Couldn't you just act your age, just for once forget about business and money?"

"Possibly, but I'm certainly going to need some help with that." Artemis opened the door and again held it open for Holly.

She started up her wings and hovered up so her eyes were level with Artemis's own. She thought once again about how much he had grown these past few years. "I'll be coming back to visit again, maybe sooner than you think. Oh, and I'll let you know when we catch Opal. But for now," she gave him another quick kiss, "take care Arty. And try not to get into anymore trouble. I'd like a break for a while alright?"

Artemis nodded. "I completely agree." Then she was gone, just a slight shimmer in her place. Artemis sighed and closed the door. Forget the family business for a bit? He smiled. It sounded like a fabulous idea. His lips still tingled from where Holly had kissed him. He sat back in his chair, picking up a book to read for recreational purposes only. Forget the family business? He couldn't wait for Holly's next visit. Maybe they would have more than grudging respect. Forget the family business, just for a while.


End file.
